Gareki and Nai Go Shopping
by sydnee3appel
Summary: Gareki helps Nai with a few unexpected issues on their shopping trip. Gareki x Nai (Lemon/smut) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Touya Mikanagi.


"Why do we have to go shopping again?" Nai asked, directing his Ruby-like gaze at Gareki. Nai loved going out and interacting with the world of course, but he thought that today, he and Yogi might be able to play hide-n-seek.

Gareki searched the racks of clothes, pushing aside those that didn't suit his tastes. The scraping of the hanger against the metal was harsh and disruptive. "Because as new members of the squad, we're expected to attend our first meeting tomorrow and Yogi anticipates us to be dressed nice," Gareki explained, continuing to push aside fabrics. Finally, he found a dark blue, silk dress-shirt that caught his eye. He pulled it out and held it up to examine it.

Nai nodded as he listened intently to the explanation, and then looked over the shirt with Gareki, not quite sure what he should actually be doing.

"What are you doing? Go find some nice clothes and then come back here." The black-haired boy glanced at Nai and then returned to what he was doing, hoping that his dismissal would work. He hated when people hovered around him.

Nai drifted off, not wanting to make his friend angry. He was quickly attracted to a rack sporting brightly colored shirts, accompanied by dark jackets and ties. Although he didn't understand the concept of contrasting colors, he enjoyed the clothes. Quickly, he picked out an orange, silk shirt, similar to the one Gareki had picked out, just varying in color. He turned to the shelf to his right and searched for a black coat that might fit his small frame. After holding a newly discovered jacket next to his undershirt, he moved around to the ties. He chose one that matched his jacket, a simple black, silk piece. As soon as he was content with his selection, he made his way back to Gareki, hoping that seeing Hirato and Akari dressed up in the past had given him enough knowledge on proper choices.

Spotting the light shining off a familiar pair of goggles, he found Gareki and showcased his outfit. Gareki nodded. "Are you sure you want orange?" he asked, exhibiting his hatred for the color. The smaller boy just nodded, not wanting to offend Gareki. "Alright. What about pants? You can't just go in that plain pair you wear every day."

"I-I don't know how big to get them, I never have to buy new stuff," Nai stated, thinking hard on how he might go about it.

Gareki sighed as he pulled a black tie, identical to Nai's, off of the shelf. "Okay, I guess I'll just get you a few pairs to try on when I pick out my own. Follow me." Nai did as he was told and took excited, bouncing steps in Gareki's downcast trail. The goggle-clad male disliked shopping; he figured he could have been doing something much more productive. And less expensive.

They eventually reached the wall that was specifically designed to hold slacks and jeans. Gareki led them to a section bearing only black bottoms, all made of soft material, the same type as the jackets. He hastily pulled out his size and flung them over his shoulder to accompany his other choices, and then made his way down to the smaller sizes, knowing that Nai had a much smaller build than he did. Nai stood behind Gareki's crouched figure and focused intently on the process, hoping to learn a thing or two. At last, the older boy selected three pairs, each only a size apart. "These should fit. If they don't, we'll just come back and find a different size." Nai nodded enthusiastically in response.

He plopped the pants down over Nai's shoulder and then walked to the dressing room to their left. Nai looked around, wondering what the purpose of the small room was for. There were many doors, all leading to their own separate compartments. Gareki went into the nearest one and shut the door behind him, a click of the locked-door following.

"Uhh, Gareki? What do I do?" Nai asked, still standing stock still in the middle of the aisle.

Gareki opened his door slightly, revealing a shirtless boy clutching at a piece of dark blue fabric. He gave Nai an incredulous look and then realized that Nai _was_ half-animal. He really had no reason to know what a changing room was. He calmed himself and then spoke surprisingly softly to the white-haired boy across from him. "Go into any stall you want, and then try on all the clothes you and I picked out okay? Make sure not to rip or tear anything, we haven't bought them yet."

Nai's smile lit up his entire face as he made his way further down the aisle, hearing Gareki's door close once more. He peered into each room, attempting to pick the very best one. As he came to the end and opened the last door, Gareki could hear him exclaim, "This one's really big!"

Nai chose the largest room and shut the door behind him. He fumbled as he tried to speedily remove his clothes.

After a few minutes, he heard Gareki's door open. The older boy made his way to the back of the aisle and knocked at Nai's door. "You done in there? Do any of the pants fit?"

Nai hesitated, not wanting to upset him by admitting that he had only been able to get the orange shirt on, though it still wasn't buttoned yet. "N-no… I can't get the buttons right, they keep making everything crooked!" he cringed, waiting for Gareki's angry tone to break through the door, but instead, he was given a soft turn of the doorknob. Gareki peeked in slowly, making sure Nai was at least partially dressed before he entered.

"Do you need my help?" Gareki asked a bit hesitantly, not knowing how to go about it. He hung his already-tried-on clothes on the nearest hook in order to free his hands.

Nai nodded, blushing slightly, He was embarrassed that he needed help with such menial tasks that everyone else could accomplish on their own. Gareki nodded to reaffirm him and then stepped forward, deciding to button the shirt properly. He delicately undid the bottom mismatched few that Nai had managed to fasten and then started from scratch. Starting from the top, Gareki's fingers slowly pushed the correct buttons through their holes, fingers sliding down Nai's chest, brushing it softly every so often. As he came to the second-to-last button, his finger slipped, pulling a thread out of the shirt. The button popped off and clattered to the hardwood floor noisily, tearing through the silence. Gareki sighed and examined the new hole in the shirt.

He snatched the button from the floor and tried to tie it back on somehow, hands rubbing against Nai's abdomen. Finally he gave up out of pure frustration and plopped his head onto Nai's flat stomach. He held it there with his eyes closed, trying to cool his nerves. They soon popped back open as he realized that he was resting against the white-haired boy, palms slowly slipping down Nai's waist as he was beginning to regain his calm. He cleared his throat and pulled away uncomfortably, tending to the last button. His fingers brushed against Nai's pelvis gently.

Gareki stood back up and began fixing the collar of the shirt, straightening it so that it held its proper shape. He risked a glance at Nai and discovered that red-eyed boy's face was completely pink, eyes averted and gazing at the door. After he had completely finished with the orange, silk top, he plucked a pair of pants from the bench behind Nai. Making sure the button was undone and the zipper was down, he bent back down on his knees and grabbed hold of Nai's ankle softly. He guided the small foot into the leg of the pants and then pulled it all the way up so that he wasn't stepping on the hem. He then guided the other foot and placed it in the other spot.

Grabbing the dress-pants by the waist line, Gareki shimmied them up Nai's slender thighs, fingering the edge of the slacks every so often to straighten it, gliding it across the smooth thighs beneath. As he finished pulling them and began buttoning them, his hands drifted across Nai's semi-erect member. Gareki's eyes widened for a moment, but then continued his task, still holding his breath. He zipped them, placing his hands carefully, so as not to arouse the younger one even further.

"Okay," Gareki sighed, attempting to break the unwanted silence. "Where's the tie?" he asked Nai, catching the pink-cheeked boy's eyes. Nai turned and retrieved it from the bench and then handed it to Gareki. He nodded a thank you and wrapped it around the back of Nai's neck. He started a good distance away from the boy but as the need for his concentration increased, he inclined his head slowly. As he made the final tuck and pulled up the tie to its desired position, he realized that he was nearly touching Nai's cheek with his own. He quickly stood up from his bent position, and then stood back for a moment, eyeing the outfit.

He did his best to ignore the outline of Nai's now-hard member and asked, "How do they feel? Too big or small?" Gareki asked.

Nai shrugged, the pink slowly fading from his porcelain face. "The pants feel a little tight…" He looked down and tried to adjust them, but to no avail. "Oh! That's the prob…lem… Gareki, what's it doing?" his eyes flew to Gareki's, showing their obvious panic. He had finally seen his erection.

Gareki's eyes widened once more as he thought hard on how to explain. "Well… uh…When…" he stuttered. After a moment of his thought-filled silence, Nai's eyes began to grow watery.

"Th-there's something wrong with me! Gareki, fix me! What do I do?" he whined, on the verge of full-out sobbing. Gareki stuttered once more and then moved closer to the boy.

"Don't worry, don't cry, okay? It'll go away, just give it some time, alright?" he tried to soothe the anxious boy.

"I d-don't wanna wait, I want it to stop!" Nai pouted, tears dripping down his face.

"Uh... Okay… I-I'll tell you how to fix it, okay? But you can't tell anyone what I showed you!" Gareki instructed, aiming to avoid a full blown panic attack. Nai nodded, hope glittering in his jewel-like eyes.

Gareki unbuttoned the pants and unzipped the zipper, undoing all of his hard work. He yanked the pants down gently, trying not to scrape Nai with the material. "Sit down on the bench, Nai." The boy did as he was told and sat, eyes still glistening with a thin layer of tears.

Gareki took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He knew that Nai didn't quite understand intimacy and its boundaries, so that took away some of his embarrassment. But not all of it. He pulled at Nai's underwear, finger tugging at the elastic waistline. Nai cocked his head, confused, but then pulled them down as he understood the unspoken directions.

Gareki averted his gaze, but then gained enough courage to look down at the hardened cock in front of him. It was smaller than his own, and stiff. The black-haired male grabbed Nai's right hand and guided it to the aroused area. Nai stared down in concentration as Gareki placed Nai's hand on his own cock, and then pushing the small hand to form an O around it. With his hand on top of Nai's, he began moving it up and down, pushing and pulling on the erect organ in his grasp.

He looked up at Nai and beheld his flushed cheeks. The boy was biting his lip softly, trying to make sense of the new feeling between his legs. Gareki slowly let go as Nai began controlling his own hand.

"Keep doing that, okay? You… can press a little harder if you want to," Gareki instructed as he stood and started to make his way out of the dressing room, wanting to give the young boy his time alone. As he grabbed the doorknob, he glanced back, taking in the image of Nai jerking himself off, hearing the small mewls escaping from the soft, opened lips. He stood in a trance for a moment and then became immensely aware of his own cock, hardening of its own accord. He stood by the door, unsure for a moment. He didn't want to take advantage of Nai, but he also noticed the way his inexperienced hand fumbled over the small member. _Maybe… I should just help him out. I mean, we'll never leave this dressing room at the rate he's going…_ Gareki rationalized it in his mind.

He turned all the way back around and then sat on the empty side of the bench next to the boy. Nai glanced up at him, hand still moving up and down as he rubbed himself. "Am I doing it right, Gareki? It doesn't feel like it's getting better…" Nai said softly through his soft moans. Gareki turned red for a moment and then inched a little closer.

"Want me to help?" he asked. Nai nodded ferociously. Gareki softly replaced Nai's hand with his own and then began applying pressure as he jerked his wrist up and down. Nai's moans immediately rose in volume. "Shh, try to keep it down, we're still in a public place!" Gareki told him as he pulled on his cock. "And turn your body to face me." Nai obeyed and turned, but his knee got caught on the half-removed underwear. Gareki paused for a moment, seeing Nai's predicament. The smaller male quickly took off his pants and underwear completely. Tossing them aside, he eagerly turned toward Gareki, spreading his legs as he felt appropriate.

Gareki's eyes moved over the completely exposed member and the small, puckered hole below it, feeling his face heat up. He leaned forward and propped himself up with one hand as he resumed rubbing Nai's cock. The pleasured boy tilted is head up and released more mewling noises. As he tilted his head down, he noticed, through half-closed, ecstasy-filled eyes, that Gareki's pants had become tight just like his had. He panicked and quickly moved his hands to Gareki's button and zipper.

"W-what are you doing?!" Gareki asked, taken aback. His hand slowed, but never stopped rubbing against Nai's cock.

"Yours is all hard like mine, so we have to fix yours, too! C-can we do it at the same time?" he asked innocently, peering up at Gareki through his white hair. Gareki just nodded and pulled out his hard organ for Nai. He smiled gladly, happy to be helping out his friend. He wrapped his small hand around the larger cock and tried to imitate what he had done before, and what Gareki was still doing to him. His hands shook slightly from the overwhelming sensations rocking through his body, but he managed to begin pumping his hand up and down. Gareki moaned softly, increasing his pressure on Nai.

Nai scooted a bit closer to the brunette across from him, biting his lip to keep in his sounds of pleasure. Little whines escaped through his locked mouth. Gareki leaned close to Nai's ear and whispered, a bit out of breath, "Can you try holding me a little tighter?" He knew Nai was inexperienced, so he thought that a few tips wouldn't be too patronizing.

Nai squeaked softly in confirmation, unable to get any actual words across his lips. His hand grew tighter around Gareki and the rubbing, in turn, became a bit harder and faster. He moaned, surprised that Nai was doing this well. Animal instincts, he presumed.

He looked at Nai, who was now doing nothing to hold back his moans. His breath was coming faster now as Gareki's hand pumped a little more rapidly than before, becoming more and more excited. Nai's cheeks were bright red.

"I-I…" Nai mewled.

"What is it?" Gareki asked, not slowing down in the least.

"Ahhh…" Nai moaned as a shiver rocked through his body and heat coursed through his stomach and cock. He rocked forward into Gareki, trying to contain himself, but couldn't hold it in any longer. He released onto Gareki's hand and onto the orange shirt he still had on. Gareki pushed his lips against Nai's without thought, tongue tracing the other's, and pulled Na's hand away from him hesitantly.

"Nai, will you let me do something new if I promise it'll fix me?" Gareki asked quietly, only a little ashamed of himself.

"O-of course, whatever you need!" Nai said shakily, still under the influence of his orgasm.

Gareki nodded and grabbed Nai by the hips. He turned him around and bent him onto his hands and knees in front of him. Placing one foot on the floor and keeping one knee on the bench, he positioned himself ahead of time.

Softly, he took his index finger and slowly inserted it into Nai. Nai gasped, flinching away from the foreign feeling. After a moment of stillness, his body relaxed and Gareki continued prodding him, moving in and out, stretching him out, finger by finger. Tilting his hand, he hit the perfect spot, making Nai's body convulse as he moaned Gareki's name. Once again he hit it, wanting to pleasure Nai as well as himself. Adding another finger, he began going a little faster, pushing harder into that special area inside the white-haired boy. Nai moaned, arching his back.

"Ga-Gareki… I want more… M-my thingy's getting all hard again…" he moaned, embarrassed at having to say his wishes aloud.

Curling his arm around Nai, his hand found the small, erect cock. He gently stroked it a few times before taking hold of his own and positioning it in front of Nai's entrance. "Are you ready?" Gareki asked, warning Nai.

The white head bobbed up and down as the mewling continued.

Gareki pushed the head into Nai, slowly entering him. As soon as he was a good way in, he sat still for a moment, letting the small figure adjust to the protrusion. After a moment, Nai pushed his hips back, giving way to Gareki's entire cock. He gasped at the unexpected feeling and began moving hips back and forth, plunging in and out of the boy in front of him. Once again, he found the perfect spot that made Nai whine. He pushed himself into him time and time again, Nai's noises only making him harder. As he felt the familiar tingle in his stomach, he curled himself over Nai's crouched body, holding him close with his arm around his waist. He rested his head on Nai's upper spine as he pushed in and out of him harder and harder. His hips jolted back and forth as he approached the climax. Nai tiled his head back, moaning loudly, sending Gareki over the edge. He came inside Nai, filling him with himself. Finally, he pulled out and let Nai collapse in front of him, butt still in the air. Gareki smiled, and noticed that the bent boy was still hard.

"Nai? One more time?" he asked the seemingly unconscious boy. Nai whipped around, nodding his head, eyes practically begging.

"I-it's really hot, but I don't wanna touch it 'cause I don't do it right…"he looked down, a bit disappointed in himself.

"You did good for me, Nai. But I'll help you out alright? Sit like you were earlier, with your legs over the edge of the bench and spread your legs as far as you can okay?" he told him. He stood, tucked away his own member, and then knelt down on the floor in front of Nai. He took Nai's hard cock in his hand like before, but only to test. He rubbed it gently at first, and then opened his mouth wide enough to take Nai in. He bobbed his head forward, tongue circling the head. Nai clutched at the seat, but found no purchase, so instead, he entwined his fingers into Gareki's hair. The brunette allowed it and pushed a little deeper, lips almost reaching the base. He pulled back and let his tongue slide across the shaft as it exited his mouth. Nai trembled above him. He took him in once more and bobbed his head faster this time, letting the cock nearly hit the back of his throat. He held the base firmly with his hand as he sucked lightly. Nai moaned with pleasure, still extra sensitive from his previous orgasm.

Gareki took his finger and inserted it into Nai, letting it move deep inside him. Nai's hands pulled at Gareki's hair, wanting to push him closer to himself. He moved his finger in and out, rotating it every so often, until he found the special area. He pushed into it hard, over and over again, as his tongue massaged every inch of Nai's cock.

Nai couldn't hold much longer. He wasn't use to this much stimulus. Trying his hardest to hold it in as Gareki added another finger, his breath moved quickly up and down his throat. Finally, as Gareki added one more digit, Nai exploded, unable to contain it anymore. His semen filled Gareki's mouth as he let his body fall in a curve over Gareki's shoulder. The goggled boy quickly swallowed the liquid, shivering as it slid down his throat, not knowing what else to do with it. He held Nai softly for a moment, letting him relax, then propped him back up to sit on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Nai asked at the scowling Gareki, wondering if he had done something bad.

"I'm not sure how we'll explain this shirt…" he eyed the wrinkled, cum-covered cloth covering Nai's upper-half. "I suppose we'll just hide it and get you a different one, hm? Alright, well, get dressed. We've been in here forever, I'm sure we'll look suspicious." Gareki stood and brushed off his clothes, wiping his mouth.

"Gareki?" Nai asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he looked down, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you…" he said, casting his red eyes downward, so as not to let Gareki see him blush.

"Just… don't tell anyone, alright? I know you wouldn't know, but that was a pretty private thing we just did." Gareki sighed and helped Nai up from his position. The boy was still a bit weak. Gareki looked down at him for a moment, then pressed his lips softly to the other's. "Now, get dressed, I want to finish shopping so we can leave this damn store."


End file.
